


Dealing with Life as Spider-Man - Extra

by Kdegarnham



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdegarnham/pseuds/Kdegarnham
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dealing With Life As Spider-Man Extras





	Dealing with Life as Spider-Man - Extra

Peter was lying on his bed, not feeling the best. Physically, he was fine. But the holidays always just made him sad. He doesn’t remember ever spending Christmas with his parents. He barely remembers the last Christmas he had with Uncle Ben. One constant has always been Aunt May, but she didn’t seem to be in a very festive mood this holiday season. Peter understood why. They had lost everything that year. Their whole lives turned upside-down. He was also upset about it. But maybe they could still watch movies.

Harley was busy helping decorate the main lobby of Stark Tower. Tony had tried to talk him out of it, saying there were workers being paid to do it but Harley was insistent on helping. He was currently wrapping the third tree in tinsel, nine more to go. He had asked Peter if he wanted to help too but Peter quickly turned down the offer.

It was the night of the 8th of December, Peter and Harley were snuggled under a blanket in the private living room.

“Peter. Can I ask you something?”  
“Shoot.”   
“Why don’t you like Christmas?” Harley asked hesitantly.  
“What do you mean? I like Christmas.”  
“You seem so upset and almost like you’re against Christmas. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I guess I haven’t been that enthusiastic about the holidays. It’s just…” Peter’s voice trailed off.  
“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself.”  
“I want to. I just can’t get the words out right. Sorry. Give me a sec.” Peter took a deep breath and tried talking again. “I’ve just always wanted a normal Christmas. I don’t remember ever having a normal Christmas. And this year is the furthest from normal, even my normal.”  
“What’s your normal?”  
“Sitting on the couch watching Christmas movies on TV with Uncle Ben and Aunt May.”  
“That’s very different to Rose Hill Christmas.”  
“What’s that like?”  
“The whole block would gather in the church and it would be decorated fully with a giant Christmas tree on the stage. Everyone brings a gift as part of a giant Secret Santa. There’s endless hot chocolate. Music playing all night. It was amazing.” Harley sounded almost sad as he was recounting his memory.  
“Sounds like you want to go home for Christmas.”  
“No. It wouldn’t be the same. Not without them.” Peter knew Harley was talking about his family. 

Hearing Harley talk of what Christmas used to be like for him gave Peter an idea.

\---

“Mr Stark. I was wondering if you had any plans for Christmas day?” Peter approached Tony in the labs the next morning.  
“Uhh. I don’t think so. Why do you ask?”  
“I want to throw a Christmas party. Harley was telling me what it used to be like for him back in Rose Hill and I wanted to sort of recreate that here for Christmas,” Peter explained.  
“Who would you invite?”  
“Anyone who’s here for the holidays. It’s my understanding that only Mr Hawkeye has family outside of The Avengers, right?”  
“And Pepper. Although she’ll probably spend Christmas here with us anyway.”  
“So could you help me plan and throw a Christmas Party?”  
“Sure, Kid.”  
“Thank you, Mr Stark,” Peter yelled as he rushed out of the labs.

Peter rushed to May’s room next. He curled up on the bed with May and smiled.

“What’s got you so happy?”  
“I’m planning a Christmas party this year. We can have Christmas with everyone this year.” Peter smiled wider. “And don’t worry. I promise we can still watch Christmas movies together.”  
“We don’t have to do that, baby. It’s okay. You don’t have to spend the night with me.”  
“But I want to. I’m planning it so that the party is during the day, we all have dinner together, then we can come back up here and watch movies with hot chocolate and popcorn.”  
May hugged Peter tightly. “Alright, Kiddo. Up to you. But you don't have to come and watch movies with me on Christmas. Especially considering I will probably be at this party you’re planning.”  
“You mean you’ll come?” Peter sat up and turned to face May.  
“Of course I will. It’s Christmas and it’s a party you’re planning.”  
“Thank you, Aunt May.” Peter rushed out of the room and into his room. 

Peter pulled out a notebook and a small handful of pens and started planning. 

First Peter made a list of all the people he would invite and marked those who would definitely be coming, which included May, Harley and Tony.   
Peter continued planning different aspects of the party for the next hour until Harley walked in.

Looking up from his notebook, Peter smiled widely. He closed the notebook and placed it on the bedside table with the pens as Harley sat on the bed with him. Peter rested his head on Harley’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“What were you writing?”  
“Just some ideas.”   
“Okay. Mr Stark says dinner is soon. Downstairs.” Peter hummed in response and didn’t move.   
“You okay, Peter?” Harley asked worriedly.  
“Yeah. I’m good. Just tired.”  
“We can sleep after dinner. Mr Stark wants us downstairs in about 10 minutes.”   
“So we can get up in 8 minutes. It’s fine.” Peter snuggled closer to Harley and hugged him tightly. 

“Alright, babe. Time to get up.” Harley moved out of Peter’s grip a few minutes later. Peter had fallen asleep and Harley’s movement woke him up. Peter groaned loudly. “Sorry, babe. We have to go to dinner. I didn’t realise you were asleep.” Harley smiled sheepishly.  
“Mmm. It’s fine. I guess we have no choice but to get up.” Peter stood up and wrapped his arms around Harley’s waist.   
“Dinner, Peter. Come on.” Harley reached behind his back and grabbed Peter’s hands, dragging him to the elevator.

The two boys arrived in the shared dining room and joined everyone at the table for dinner. 

The conversation started up quickly.

“What’s everyone got planned for Christmas?” Peter asked.  
“Going to spend a month at home with my family. Been too long since I saw them last. I’m leaving in a couple of days,” Clint said.   
“I’m staying here. Bucky and I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Steve answered.   
“Same here,” Natasha spoke up.   
“Christmas. That’s the one with the decorated trees and gifts, yes? It’s what you do instead of the Winter Solstice?” Thor asked. Peter nodded. “I shall be staying here if that is okay with everyone else. I do not wish to go to the Yule celebrations this year.”  
“Yeah. That’s fine, Thor. You’re welcome here anytime.” Tony reassured the God of Thunder.   
“Rhodey said he’s spending Christmas with us too, Peter. He should be back by the 20th.” Tony turned to Peter.   
“How about you, Wanda? Got any plans for Christmas?” Peter asked.  
“No. I was just going to sleep all day.” She smiled.   
“Nope. It’s Christmas day. You can’t sleep.” Peter declared.  
“Well. There go my plans.” Sam joked from beside Steve.  
“Mr Banner? What are your plans for Christmas?”  
“I was just going to work in the labs all day.”  
“Perfect. That means that almost everyone is here for Christmas.”  
“Why is that so good?” Harley asked.   
“No reason.”

Dinner ended in a comfortable silence after that. Peter rushed back to his room once dinner was over, retrieving his notebook.

“Mr Stark. Can you go over these plans?” Peter handed the notebook to Tony as soon as Tony sat on the couch in the private lounge. Tony read over everything for a few minutes before he closed the notebook and turned to Peter.   
“You are planning on doing all of this yourself?” Peter nodded. “Alright, Kiddo. Go for it.” Peter cheered before rushing back to his room to put the notebook away. He flopped onto the bed next to Harley.   
“I have an idea and I want your help,” Peter said.

“Babe. You really don’t have to do this.”   
“I wanted to. You were telling me about how much you loved the Christmas celebrations back home and I’ve never been to a Christmas party before so I want to throw one here with the team.”  
“God I love you so much.” Harley smiled and kissed Peter on the cheek. Peter hesitated slightly before replying.   
“I love you too, Harley.”

A week later, Peter and Harley had papers spread over their bed as they tried to sort out the Christmas party. 

“Mr Hawkeye isn’t going to be here so we need to rule him out. That leaves Mr Stark, Miss Pepper, Mr Captain America, Mr Bucky, Uncle Rhodey, Miss Natasha, Mr Banner, Mr Falcon and Mr Thor for secret Santa. And us two, of course.” Peter said, reading off the list on the paper in front of him. 

“We could use a random online wheel picker to decide who gets who what, right?” Saves us trying to delegate it all.” Peter nodded in agreement and opened the lid of his laptop. Peter wrote the list of people out on a clean paper, adding May and Happy to the list, then entered them into the laptop. Every few seconds, he would write something on the paper. He finished a few minutes later.   
“Done. I have the Secret Santa list organised. I have included both our names even though we will know who’s giving us gifts but oh well. It’s for the fun of it.” Peter handed the paper to Harley to look over. 

Tony - Harley  
Peter - Rhodey  
Harley - Happy  
Steve - Wanda   
Natasha - Pepper  
Thor - Steve  
Pepper - Thor  
Bucky - Peter  
Bruce - Natasha  
Rhodey - Tony  
Sam - Bucky  
May - Bruce  
Happy - May  
Wanda - Sam

“That works well. Should we add that to each invitation or hand it out separately?”  
“I think we should add it to each invitation.” 

“Are we going to cook everything or order it?”  
“We could do both. We could do some cooking and order some food. Or just get Mr Happy to take us shopping sometime soon.”   
Harley started writing out a list of food to buy then a list of foods they could cook, researching each dish to make sure it was simple enough they could do it. 

“You doing okay, Peter?” Harley asked. Peter looked up from the laptop screen.   
“Yeah. I’m okay. Why do you ask?”   
“I’m just making sure you’re okay.” Harley defended himself.  
“Mmk. Anything else we need to organise? We have the Secret Santa, shopping list, cooking list, invitees, decorations. Anything else?”  
“I don’t think so. We could start on making the invites and a playlist for background music now. Clear off the bed and do it all on our laptops?” Harley suggested. Peter nodded and they moved. 

The two boys sat leaning against the headboard, occasionally nudging the other to look at their screens. Peter had completed 4 invites, working down the Secret Santa list. Harley had created 3 and was halfway through the 4th, working up the Secret Santa list. That left 3 more to do. 

Once the invitations were done, Peter opened YouTube and started looking at Christmas party playlists. Finding a playlist of over 5 hours worth of music, Peter asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to copy the songs into a playlist in her system. 

“That’s everything done. Nothing else to do today. We can ask Mr Happy to go shopping in a couple of days and ask Mr Stark for some money tomorrow or something. Then all we need to do is decorate.” Peter smiled excitedly at Peter.   
“Yep. Just gotta print all these off in the lab then hand them around.” Both boys got up and moved out to the kitchen. They grabbed a snack then headed to the labs to print the invitations off.

“Peter and Harley. Tony Stark is requesting you go the shared dining room now for dinner.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice filled the lab. 

Dinner was normal. Different conversations carrying right through dinner. Just before everyone got up to leave, Peter and Harley handed out all the invitations. 

“I hope you can all come. Please don’t tell anybody who your Secret Santa is. We don’t want it ruined,” Peter said, smiling at the team.

***

The party was good. Peter had fun. Harley had a lot of fun. Peter stayed around the edges of the room for most of the party. Harley kept an eye on him the whole time. Tony, Thor, Rhodey, Steve, Bucky and Natasha spent most of the party dancing. No one was allowed any alcohol but Harley was pretty sure Tony at least had some before the party. Pepper, May and Happy were all making sure the snacks didn’t run out, each of them rushing back into the kitchen randomly during the day. Bruce, Sam and Wanda were sitting on stools against one wall, occasionally talking, mostly just watching everyone around them. 

Harley approached Peter hesitantly.   
“Hey. You okay?” Harley asked, concerned.  
“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’m okay. Just watching.” Peter was snapped out of his thoughts by Harley’s voice.  
“You sure? You seem distracted.”  
“Yeah. I’m okay. I promise.” Peter smiled reassuringly at Harley.  
“Okay. If you need anything, I’m here. Feel free to leave if you need to.”   
“Thanks, babe. I’ll be okay, though.”  
Harley hummed in response before going over to join Bruce, Sam and Wanda across the wall. 

Peter stayed another half an hour before silently slipping upstairs. 

He went to the kitchen on the private floor and made himself hot cocoa and started making a bowl of popcorn for his and May’s movie night. 

Harley appeared in the kitchen as the popcorn was just about ready. 

“Leave early?”   
Peter jumped and spun around. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Just wanted some quiet for a few minutes.”  
“It’s okay. I understand. I just came looking for you to let you know that we are about to do the Secret Santa and then dinner.”  
“Okay.” Peter placed his now empty mug in the sink, moved the popcorn to the back of the bench, then followed Harley to the elevator.

“Hey, Pete. Get bored of us?” Tony joked as the boys reentered the party.  
“Sorry, guys. Just had to sort something out upstairs.”  
“It’s alright, Kid. Secret Santa time!” Everyone moved to the lounge area which had all the chairs pushed to the outside and the table was on its side against a wall. The adults all seated themselves around on the chairs and couch while Peter and Harley sat on the floor. A pile of gifts had accumulated on the floor next to the boys. 

“Alright. The first one is for Mr Happy.” Harley announced excitedly. He passed the present to Happy and picked the next one up. Passing the next one to Peter, Harley motioned for Peter to pass the next one out.

Recognising the wrapping, Peter passed the present to Bucky. “Merry Christmas.” 

Harley and Peer alternated handing out the pile of presents until everyone had theirs. 

Once the Secret Santa was over, everyone moved through to the dining area for dinner. 

Dinner was louder than usual, even without Clint. Everyone was excitedly showing off the gifts they had received and almost everyone was struggling to keep what they bought a secret. 

Peter was sitting between Harley and Tony for dinner. Everyone was talking happily, enjoying their time together. 

“You enjoyed the day?” Harley asked quietly.  
“Yeah. It’s been great. We did a good job on this party.”   
“Of course we did.” Harley then became slightly nervous. “I wanted to ask you something. It’s totally okay if you say no. Would I be able to join you and May tonight? If you don’t want me there, It’s totally fine. I was just wondering.” Harley looked everywhere but at Peter.  
“Harls. Of course, you can join us. It’s okay.” Peter reached under the table and grabbed Harley’s hand, squeezing tightly. “Why would you think I would say no?”   
“It’s your Christmas tradition with your aunt. I don’t want to intrude.”  
“Babe. It’s okay. The party with Secret Santa and stuff was yours. We just changed it slightly so that traditions can continue, no matter who you’re with. I am willing to change our tradition slightly to fit whoever I’m with.” Peter smiled softly at Harley. “I just need to make more popcorn now.” Peter joked before turning back to his dinner. 

Dinner finished shortly after. Harley, May and Peter went up to the private floor and settled down on the couch, a movie list already set up. Peter was sitting in the middle with his head resting on May’s shoulder. Harley had his head on Peters lap and his legs hanging over the edge of the couch. 

Harley fell asleep after 2 movies, staying awake long enough to watch the first 10 minutes of the third. May fell asleep not long after Harley, her head falling back on the couch. Peter was now trapped between Harley and May. Peter didn’t mind. He was in the only place he wanted to be. Sitting between his boyfriend and aunt on Christmas night after spending the day with his family.


End file.
